Batallas contra la oscuridad
by Gozihr Izaro
Summary: La oscuridad sabe que su tiempo se acerca, tiene a todas sus marionetas preparadas, todo está casi listo para permitirle salir a consumir las almas humanas y llenar el mundo con desgracias y tristezas, y si el destino elige a alguien para intentar detenerla, lo único que tendrá que hacer es buscar todas las debilidades de su corazón y acabar con esa persona.


**Prólogo.**

* * *

.

La oscuridad era sobrecogedora, casi absoluta, la única figura que se veía y el único punto de luz de aquel macabro lugar provenía de la muchacha de rojos cabellos rizados, ella estaba rodeada por un circulo de fuegos fatuos, siete o nueve pequeños fuegos la rodeaban sin alejarse demasiado, se movían cada que ella lo hacía, era un circulo protector, la cuidaban de lo que se ocultaba en esa oscuridad.

Cada paso que Mérida daba resonaba con un eco enorme, tenía frío y su vestido verde oscuro estaba rasgado y roto en varios puntos, algunos de los cuales además estaban manchados de sangre. Ya no tenía flechas, aunque el carcaj aun colgaba de su cintura, el arco también había desaparecido, perdido en algún punto de la batalla, ahora solo le quedaba su espada para defenderse, de su enemigo que se ocultaba entre las sombras, no le quedaba otra opción que caminar y seguirlo buscando, pero la voz del hombre la hizo detenerse.

\- Debo reconocerlo princesita, sí que eres selectiva al elegir a alguien – susurró su enemigo invisible desde algún lugar en las sombras – y este muchacho es sin duda el mejor partido que alguna vez encontrarás…

\- Déjate de juegos Facilier – grito harta Mérida – ¡Da la cara como un hombre y pelea!

Una sombra aún más oscura que la oscuridad de aquella caverna intentó atacarla en ese momento, pero la espada de Mérida brillo azul y con una firme estocada destruyó a la maligna criatura con forma de arpía.

\- Sin duda el joven Hipo es tu alma gemela, ¿Por qué negarlo? – Continuó Facilier ignorando la interrupción de la chica – pero claro, tenemos el problema de la novia, ¿Cómo la sacamos de la ecuación?

\- ¡Cállate!

\- Yo solo estoy expresando tus más oscuras ideas, admítelo Mérida, lo has llegado a pensar.

\- ¡Jamás!

\- Di lo que quieras, pero en el fondo no puedes negarlo - susurró Facilier, su voz se escuchaba cada vez más cercana – y mira nada más de lo que te pierdes.

De repente una arena rosa y polvorosa cubrió todo, una neblina blanca comenzó a extenderse a su alrededor, Mérida parpadeó y la oscuridad al igual que los fuegos fatuos habían desaparecido, de repente estaba en un enorme salón de piedra, adornado y lleno de gente y de risas, aunque seguía sosteniendo la espada en sus manos nadie parecía verla, las miradas y brindis de todos estaban concentrados en la pista de baile.

Mérida tardo unos segundos en reconocer el lugar, estaba en el salón de baile del castillo de DunBroch, había una fiesta, por un momento su corazón se alegró y tranquilizó, luego la empuñadura de su espada entre sus dedos le recordó que su hogar aún se encontraba en peligro, no veía a los fuegos fatuos, pero no tenía miedo, sabía que la protegerían, esto era una distracción del hombre sombra.

\- Esto no es real Facilier.

\- No, pero podría serlo – dijo el hombre sombra dando por fin la cara, estaba sentado en una mesa tomando una copa de vino, le sonrió y le señalo la pista de nuevo con la mano.

Mérida estaba a punto de caminar para atacarlo, pero la multitud se despejó un poco en ese instante y vio lo mismo que todos veían, una pareja recién casada bailando. Y no cualquier pareja, eran Hipo y ella, sonriendo y mirándose, completamente ajenos al resto del mundo, completamente enamorados, completamente felices y sin ninguna señal de estar haciendo algo incorrecto.

\- Es fácil obtenerlo, sabes que los dos se aman, y no te sería difícil engañarla y matarla, dame su alma, entrégame su corazón y yo puedo darte esto, puedo darte un mundo donde nadie la recuerde, donde nadie sabrá jamás lo que hiciste, donde ustedes dos puedan estar juntos sin ningún impedimento.

Mérida sintió un miedo helado recorriendo sus venas mientras la voz de aquel hombre le proponía aquel trato de nuevo, no era miedo al hombre, nunca le había tenido miedo, ni a él ni a sus horribles criaturas hechas de sombras, tenía miedo de sí misma, de cómo sentía que dudaba al ver aquella ilusión frente a sus ojos, de cómo tomaba conciencia de que en realidad él tenía razón, en sus sueños más oscuros ella había odiado a su amiga Astrid, había deseado desaparecerla, había pensado matarla…

\- Solo tienes que aceptar, ¿Qué dices?

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: En realidad esto lo había publicado hace ya algo de tiempo (se llamaba Sentimientos y Deberes) pero por razones que escapan a mi comprensión la historia se borró. Y bueno, la volví a subir con un titulo y summary mejores (creo), pero la historia seguirá siendo la misma.**

 **A quienes habían comentado pidiendo una continuación al prólogo, les prometo que la haré, de hecho ya tengo planeado que va a pasar en casi toda la historia, solo que mi tiempo libre y la inspiración aun no coinciden en horario para narrarla de la manera adecuada cuando de esta historia se trata. Pero la iré escribiendo en cualquier rato libre que me lo permita.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados o nombrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Disney y DreamWorks respectivamente, yo no soy más que una mortal enamorada de películas y parejas y los "que pasaría" que podrían formarse si los universos se cruzaran o la imaginación interviniera.**_


End file.
